


i'm sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: One Sentence, dont read this, i honestly dont know if nanami even makes an appearance worth mentioning, i need to see a doctor, it's a piece of shit, literally this entire story came out of my ass, please, since she's only mentioned in like, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i really am</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is not a serious story

komaede is wakiong in da parks an he sez a cupl  
he is sead dat nobod wold vr want him as a lvoe interust

dats wen kamukura cma ovr an slpaped his but

kamakur saids, "komaed pls mary me"

komaederrz screems

"yes"

an dey hapilt maries

 

 

 

psst  
spoler alerts  
but  
nenumu gets execs cuted becooz komederuz dieded

2 bad kamarkur wasnant ther

 

 

 

 

or was he

hinat remembered he wsa marid 2 komaederz n thne he cri ovr his deth.  
now he hat junkjunk

 

but plot twist!!1!111!!!!  
dey actuly did hte sexi hot yoais htis tim but i wasnant abel 2 get detelz ;-;  
sory


End file.
